Who Said Hatred Always Wins?
by SugarSprinkledWalrus
Summary: Cassandra St. Clair made a mistake. She accused her best friend of 16 years of stabbing her in the back. Now after leaving La Push for 5 years, Cassie is ready to come back and stay with her brother Jared. All guilt she had for Embry is now hatred. Embry feels the same. Now, what will happen when they meet again? What will happen when Embry turns into a wolf, and imprints?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys... i'm kinda freaking out here LOL. This is my first ever Fanfic written on this site and I really hope it goes well. I have great idea's for this story so all I ask is that you give it a chance. Anyone who is ATTEMPTING to read this story get's a huge thank you. I promise to work hard and make this story amazing. Thanks guys. So...here we go... :P**_

Prologue

_Flashback_

"I can't believe you did this me Embry!" I screamed.

"What can't you believe? That I care about you?" he shot back at me.

"You call this caring? All you did was make things ten times worse!" I cried, inching toward him with silent tears pouring down my face. He looked at me, glaring. He didn't move an inch out of place.

"You used to mean so much to me Cassandra." I flinched. All of our sixteen years of being best friends, he never called me by my full name, only when he was upset.

"Why you would think that I would do this and not somebody else is a mystery to me. All of our memories, even all of the fights we've had that we've overcome in an hour mean nothing to you anymore." he stated, staring directly into my ordinary blue eyes with his big brown ones full with tears of despair and regret. That little moment broke off the very last piece of my heart, making it into nothing, but a cold, dark block of ice.

"Fine…if this is how you feel, than I guess this is where it ends. I hope you find the _actual _person who did this to you and find in your heart some compassion to come back to me. As of now though, this…whatever we were is over, gone."

With that, he turned around and walked back the way he came, leaving a girl with nothing, but an empty shell that she used to call a heart, in his wake.


	2. Who's the Hottie?

Who's the Hottie?

La Push. Ever heard of it? That's where I'm headed at this very moment. Looking out my cab window, I can see the familiar beach getting closer and closer. I guess I'm here aren't I? The thing is, I used to live here. All my life, this reservation had been my home.

The only reason for leaving was a certain kid named Embry Call. I accused him of publicly humiliating me during school one day. I thought he took my diary that was very sacred to me and spread it around. The diary kept all of my deepest, darkest secrets and thoughts and when I heard it was out in the open, I saw red. Since Embry was my best friend and practically lived in my house and my bedroom (Doing _actual_ stuff you dirty minded people) I automatically thought it was him without realizing how much he actually cared about me.

A few months later after the fight with me and Embry, I was over at my boyfriend Jesse's house. We were in his room watching TV when in the corner of my eye, I saw a book that strangely looked like my lost diary in the corner, peeking out of some blankets. I asked him what was over there, but he completely ignored my question. So, being the curious girl I am, I walked over and before Jesse could pull me back, I ripped off the blanket only to find what I hoped wasn't there. I was beyond shocked and had so many emotions slam into me all at once.

I realized that the boy that I thought I loved stabbed me in the back. I realized that my best friend that I loved more than anything in this world was never the problem. I had no idea what to do with myself. Should I stay and work things out with Em? Should I leave and live with the guilt of being a coward? I chose the second option.

A few days later, I moved to Florida to start fresh. I wanted no part of La Push so I moved halfway across the country. Over time, all of the guilt I had for Embry then turned into hatred. How dare he just cut off sixteen years of friendship over something so silly? We could have worked it out together like we always did. It was me and him against the world and that was how we loved it.

Even though I hate him now, I will never forget him, us. I will never forget how we felt when we were together. It was too good of a relationship to ever give up. All of my friends envied me because I was closer to a guy than they'd ever seen. It made me proud to have someone who had my back. It made me proud to feel like he would protect me from anything and everything. All of that was thrown away over one little mistake.

Now, we're different, or at least I'm different. Who knows, maybe Embry has found another best friend and hasn't thought about me since the fight. Still, we aren't the same anymore and all I know is that Embry and I are not friends anymore, period.

When I decided to come back to La Push, It was to see my brother, Jared. I kind of just up and left without giving him an explanation. Let's just hope he doesn't kill me for it. I realized that I couldn't do the whole "Living Alone" thing without him. We were always close, since we were kids, another relationship that I was envied for. So here I am, staring up at my old house where Jared is inside, having no idea I'm even out here right now. After a minute or so, I slowly made my way to the door and knocked. _Oh god, I'm such an idiot aren't I?_

I heard a bunch of yelling and shuffling getting louder and louder as they came closer to the door. Company? _Breath Cassie, Breath._ After a few more seconds, the door flung open and there stood the tallest, most buff guys I've ever seen in my entire life. _Did they always used to look like this? Jeeze, it's only been five years, how much can they grow?_ They all looked at me with sly smiles. I smiled back, trying to be polite. Soon enough, the tall, cocky looking one spoke up. "Hey Jar!" he called out. "Who's the hottie on your doorstep?" he finished. The rest of the guys cracked up while my face involuntarily turned beet red. _Could this get any more ridiculous? _ Then I heard a voice that was all too familiar call back, getting louder with each word. "Hottie? What the hell are you talk-" he stopped. He looked at me, frozen in place. I smiled and used this as my opportunity. "Hey big bro. Miss me?"


	3. Getting to Know the Guys

**_Okay! Chapter 2 is up! Like is said, I do think this chapter is a good one in my opinion, but whatever LOL :) Let's see how you guys take it shall we? Okay! I proudly present "Getting to Know the Guys" :)_**

_Chapter 2_

_Getting to Know the Guys_

"Cassie?" Jared asked. He looked just like the rest of the boys around him: big and buff. He definitely did not used to look like that.

"The one and only" I answered. We just stood there, looking at each other. I guess that was our way of making up five years of lost time without saying a word.

"Uh…guys? You alright?" one of the boys said, looking back and forth between me and Jared. I tore my eyes away and looked up at him.

"We're fine. I'm Cassie" I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He seemed a little weirded out by me. I mean, I don't blame him. A weird mysterious girl showing up on your doorstep and barely says a word to you would freak me out too. Nevertheless, his hand enveloped mine. _Is it just me or is his hand extremely hot?_ I let go and smiled.

"Nice to meet you" I politely answered. Turning back to Jared I said, "So Jar, are you going to let me in o-" I then was interrupted by a big force slamming into me, making me lose my balance. It took a few seconds to figure out that Jared was bear-hugging me on his porch in front of his VERY attractive friends with no intention of letting go. I laughed, "I love you too Jared," I said hugging him back, "but I'm kinda scared of how big you are. Seriously, your sister that you love so much leaves, and you take on steroids? I didn't know you missed me that much!" I joked. I heard his low chuckle and I smiled. At least he didn't hate me right?

"Ha-ha, very funny Cass. Maybe if you didn't leave so suddenly without giving me an explanation first, you would've known I looked like this" he told me with a cocky grin on his face. I looked down.

"About that…I'm really sorry Jared. Everything was going great for me until something happened that made me snap. I was too shocked to think logically." The guys behind him tried to stifle their laughter. I glared at them.

"Embry is still here by the way. He doesn't hang out with us yet, but I bet you'll cross paths sooner or later" Quil said with an I-know-exactly-why-you-came-back look on his face. Hold up.. how in the world does he know I left because of Embry? Why does he think I came back for him? What did he mean by "yet"?

"For your information, Embry is no longer a part of my life. We ended our friendship five years ago so please don't stick your nose in situations that you know nothing about okay?" I snapped at him.

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty!" said the tall one in the back.

"Shut it Paul! This is my baby sister here and I will not have you guys talking about her like that, especially you, manwhore." He told him. I laughed, Jared still had that big mouth of his. "Get inside Cass, we'll get your stuff for you so you can settle in." he told me, ushering me into the familiar house. I did a quick glance around the room. This place hasn't changed one bit. I lightly smiled, _oh how I missed home._ The door closed behind me. I turned around to see Jared and the boys laying down my suitcases. "Thanks guys, I appreciate this. Those suitcases aren't the lightest." I told them.

"No problem, always here to help. Don't worry about the suitcases either, we've handled worse" said the dark haired one, looking toward the rest of the group like what he said was some kind of inside joke. _Weird…_

"Oh! Sorry Cass, I never introduced you!" Jared pointed out. "This guy here is Jake," he said, pointing to the one who just spoke. "Quil, as you already know," Quil smiled. "and last, but not least, this one who I HOPE keeps his hands to himself is Paul" Jared finished, glaring at him.

"Again, pleasure to meet you" I said.

"Pleasure's all mine sweetheart" Paul said, slinging his ginormous arm around my small shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure." I said, taking his hand, and stationing it back at his side. The guys chuckled lightly.

"I like you sister Jar. Can we keep her?" Quil joked. I winked.

"That's the plan." Jared said, coming closer to hug me once more. "Welcome home baby sis." Jared whispered, kissing my forehead just like he used to when we were kids. I held on to him tighter, not wanting to let him go.

Maybe coming back to La Push wasn't such a bad idea after all…

_**Jeeze, wouldn't it be fun to be Cassie right now? I would love it. So just click the little button that says review and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! Every little detail counts :) Okay, now on to the 3 chapter :P**_


	4. Uh-Oh

_**YAY CHAPTER 3 IS UP! WOOHOO! Okay I'll say this right now, this chapter is not my best, along with the rest of this story, but I PROMISE you that when I get more into this story, it WILL get better. This happens to me with every story I write. I don't get into it right away so it's harder to write and harder to like the chapter :) I'll be fine though. Maybe you guys will like it. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of the characters. All of them belong to the wonderful, talented Miss. Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**But the one character I do own would be Cassie St. Clair. SHE'S MINE :)**_

_Chapter 3_

_Uh-Oh…._

"Cassie….Cassie…CASSIE!" I jerked awake only to find Jared hanging over me. "Oh good, you're up!" he said, laughing.

"Ugh, what was the point of that!? I was trying to sleep you jerk!" I yelled, picking up my pillow and sloppily throwing it at him.

"You won't be calling me a jerk once you hear what I have planned for us today" he said, flouncing onto my bed, pillow in hand.

"Just get on with it Jar, so I can get back to sleep" I said, laying back down on my bed again.

"Well, I was thinking that since you are finally back, we should go down to First Beach like we used to when we were kids and just spend the day there. I know you loved it and never missed an opportunity to swim and relax." he explained. He's right, I did miss La Push, but the one thing that I couldn't stand to be away from was the beach.

I sat up and looked at him, smiling. "That sounds perfect bro. Just give me a second to get ready okay?" I told him. He grinned. "That's my girl." he said, ruffling my hair, making me giggle. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready." he said, closing the door behind him.

It only took me a few seconds to be ready. I always HATED bathing suits so I always used to wear old shorts and a T-shirt, most likely Jared's since his were big enough. I bolted downstairs and found him lying on the couch watching TV. I ran over and jumped right onto his stomach. "Oof! Cass! What the hell was that for?"

"Payback for this morning." I smiled deviously and jumped off of him. I took his one hand, pulling him up off the couch while his other was being occupied holding his stomach.

"Oh come on Jared! I did not jump on you that hard! You have rock hard abs anyway, that shouldn't have hurt." I teased, slapping his hand away from his stomach.

"You are a little devil child aren't you?" he joked, nudging my hip with his own.

"Of course I am, five years doesn't change a person that much." I explained. "Okay, enough reunion time, let's just get to the beach!" I yelled, walking out the door.

Jared rolled his eyes. "I really should have listened to you and let you sleep huh?

I snorted. "Yes, yes you should have" I agreed, laughing.

"CANNONBALL!" I heard from behind me. I whipped my head around just in time to see my brother do exactly what he shouted. Since his body is the size of a mini building, naturally so was his splash. I screamed, getting showered with water. "Jared!" I screamed, laughing.

"What?" he asked innocently, with a hint of a smile creeping up on his tanned face.

I splashed him. "You are such a little kid sometimes!"

"So? I'm proud of my child-like qualities!" he told me. I rolled my eyes, swimming around.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a familiar voice coming from the beach.

"Who are they?" I asked, straining my neck to get a better look.

"It's just the boys. Come on, let's go say Hi!" He told me, swimming back the way he came. I followed behind him, swimming back onto shore.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I asked the boys.

"Here to see you of course" said Paul, obviously failing his attempt to flirt with me.

"Dude, get over yourself! You have no chance with her!" Jake explained to him, trying hard not to laugh. "Anyways, we're here because we saw you two all happy out there so we decided to join in the fun." he finished.

"Well nothing wrong with that! Come on, me and Cass were just about lay out our blanket." Jared said, leading the boys over to our spot.

I called after them, "You guys go ahead! I'm going to the bathroom real quick!" They all nodded their heads in confirmation and I turned back around.

I went up the path looking around at the old scenery as I walked past. When I just about reached the bathroom I heard a bunch of yelling coming from beside me. Curiously, I turned my head to investigate when my eyes landed on a group of boys, not the ones I've already met.

_What is it with boys in La Push? Do they always travel in packs?_

Only this time, they weren't as buff as my brother and his friends. Still, they caught my attention completely, just something about them.

My eyes traveled from one boy to the next. They too were insanely attractive with dark hair and dark skin. They were messing around, punching each other in the arm and laughing. I involuntarily smiled. They all seemed so at ease with each other that it made me miss all of my old friends, or should I say old _friend._ What these kids were doing now was exactly how….me and Embry used to be.

I shook my head and looked down. _No, I will not ever think of him again. He broke my heart and that's all I need to know._ Lifting my head back up, my eyes met with another pair. A mesmerizing pair of big, brown eyes full of….

_Oh my god. There is no way…_

_Embry?_

_Uh-oh..._

**_Again, sorry for the cliffy! I'm just good at writing them I guess so I'm used to it LOL :) Trust me, I'll be working on this story all night so I should have a bunch of chapters updated. :) So sorry about the length of these chapters! They SHOULD get longer, but like I said before, I need to get into it first :P SO... If you liked this chapter or any of the other ones, please comment. It would mean the world to me! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS WELCOME. Thanks guys, and get ready for Chapter 4 ;)_**


	5. You Broke Me

**_Okay. This chapter is BY FAR the best one that I've ever written. Ever. I love this one and I hope you guys do too. This is Cassie and Embry's show down. Them bringing back up their feelings after 5 years. I think you can imagine of how this is going to go. Enjoy guys! AND DON'T FORGET TISSUES! Okay..bad joke.. LOL :)_**

_Chapter 4_

_You Broke Me_

_Embry's POV_

_Oh..My..God.. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! _ I stopped dead in my tracks. That has to be her, Cassie came back!

I can't tear my eyes away from hers. I can literally see the pain and longing in her deep blue eyes. All 5 years of us being apart is now crashing down around me. I did this to her. I cut off what was the best relationship I'd ever had with someone. We were closer than ever and all I did was ju- Wait. What am I saying?

Cassie is the one who accused me of stabbing her in the back! I was the victim! I hate Cassie. I hate everything about her. We were still staring at each other, daring the other to look away. This was like a game to us. _Look away Cassie. Look away._ Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, Em? Why are you staring at that girl like she's a piece of meat?" Seth asked me curiously. I didn't answer. I stayed silent and continued my staring contest with Cassie. "Hello? Anyone home?" he tried again, waving his hand in front of my face. I grabbed it and pushed it to the side, not breaking eye contact.

I suddenly had this urge to just storm over there and express all of the pain and suffering she caused me. Then, as if my feet had a mind if their own, I was moving, moving in the direction of Cassie. "Where the hell are you going?!" yelled Collin. Once again, I ignored them. All that mattered was getting to Cass and telling her how much she hurt me.

As soon as I could clearly see her face I stopped. _Go on Em, tell her how you really feel._

"So you came back huh?" I asked, my tone cold.

"Yeah I did, miss me Embry?" she shot back in a teasing voice.

"Get over yourself Cassie. Missing you was the last thing I did." I deadpanned. "Why did you come back? It obviously wasn't for me because I apparently didn't mean as much to you as I thought I did." I taunted.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare start with your self-pity Embry. You know I had a logical reason for accusing you!" she shouted. I could hear the guys shuffling behind me, stopping behind me.

"So what if I did know? I was your _best friend_ Cassie! Out of everyone in the entire world who could have done that to you, you picked me, your _best friend!__**" **_I yelled right back at her, raising my voice even louder.

"It was my diary! You know how much it meant to me, and to hear that all of my thoughts were now an open book to everyone in the student body, it kind of makes you think irrationally doesn't it?!" she asked.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you still thought it was me and not your stupid, pig of a boyfriend who I TOLD YOU didn't love you the way that you fantasized, the way you _deserved. _You didn't believe me on that either." I screamed.

"You know what? After I found out that Jesse did steal my diary, I felt bad. Bad! Bad, that I accused you and not him. Do you want to know why I didn't come and apologize to you? What was holding me back was what you last said to me before I left. You flat out told me that you never wanted to talk to me again and everything that we had been through together was nothing. That it meant absolutely nothing to you anymore!" She shouted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What did you want me to think Cass? Did you want me to be happy that you didn't trust me enough? I told you every single day that I would protect you from the world. I would protect you from anything that would harm you and what do you do? You turned it all around on me without giving me a chance to keep my promise to you! Do you know how much that hurt?" I said, softer now, tears spilling down my cheeks.

She started to sob, but held her ground. "All I wanted was for us to be together forever. It was you and me, me and you. Cassie and Embry against the world. That's how it should have been Em. I wanted us to work out what happened between us _together, _like we did in every other one of our fights. We talked about it and we got on with our lives. Each fight made us stronger as best friends and I _never _wanted to let go of that. Don't you understand?" she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

I wanted to stop. I was exhausted, but I still continued, not feeling like I was finished with my point. She needed to know that she hurt me just as much as I hurt her. I wanted her to know how it felt to get dumped by your own best friend. "Cassie, you meant the absolute world to me. I loved you and I expressed that in as many ways as I could have. Being perfectly fine with each other one day and then hearing that you stabbed your best friend in the back the next can do a lot more damage than you think."

I could see her brother and his posse run up the path to us, curious as to what was happening between us. They stood behind Cassie, not daring to touch her in such a fragile state.

"You broke my heart Cassie, and it hasn't been put back together in all of these five years we've been apart. That's how much you broke me. You think you're hurting? You don't even know the half of it." I finished, my voice cracking, but still cold. We stood there, crying our eyes out silently just staring at each other. No one made a sound. No one made a single movement. We didn't care about who was around us, all we cared about was trying not to break into a million tiny pieces in front of the other.

Cassie seemed to snap out of it first and stared at me with cold, hard eyes. "I hate you Embry Call. I hate every little thing about you. Go rot in hell." she finished, voice like stone. She ran back the way she came with her little pack right on her tail. Even though I knew she felt that way, it still stung. It stung even more than what this whole fight was even about. _Why is she doing this to me? Doesn't she see I'm already broken?_

I composed myself and turned back around to my friends. They stared at me dumbfounded as to what just happened. They didn't know how to act or how to speak and frankly, they didn't need to. I know what they were going to say and do and I honestly had no more energy to even breath; Physically _and emotionally._

So I did what I thought was best;

I ran.

I ran all the way back home and into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

Even though I tried my best not to do it, I crawled into a ball on my bed and just cried; the pain too much to handle.

_I hope you got what you wanted Cassie. _

_You did it. _

_You broke me. _

_**Woah...wasn't that intense? I know right? Okay! New chapter coming up soon! I may update it tonight or tomorrow depending on my exhaustion. I have school too so I'll see what I can get done. I always try to update a chapter a night so let's see how well I can keep that promise. So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment on this chapter especially because it's the best one and I NEED feedback for it. Thanks you guys**  
_

_**Until next time ;)**_


	6. What Else Could it Be?

**_YAY! Chapter 5 is up! Okay guys, this is the last one for tonight. I feel about ready to pass out. I've written AND uploaded the Prologue and the 4 chapters ALL TODAY. Maybe not such a good Idea LOL :) I did have time on my hands today though, I thought I'd get this baby started so it's easier to update when I'm actually doing stuff :P Okay! I know this chapter is short, like the rest of them, but there wasn't much to put in it. It's kind of a filler for now. Enjoy guys! :)_**

_Chapter 5_

_Cassie's POV_

I sat there. I sat there staring out my window at the dark, dreary sky. I cannot believe that I screamed my feelings out to Embry Call who I haven't seen in years. How could he do this to me? How could he make me into such a mess? I guess it doesn't matter anymore right? Even though I'll have to see Embry all the time now, he is no longer a part of my life; a part of me. I hope it stays that way. I gently wiped the teardrops that were threatening to spill with my sleeve. I sighed. _What am I going to do?_

I heard a gentle knock come from outside my door. I groaned and laid down on my bed. "What do you want?" I asked with as little emotion possible.

"Just let me in Cass." I heard from the other end.

"Jared, this isn't the time. I don't want to ta-" I was interrupted.

"It's not Jared babe." he said. I sighed and slowly lifted myself up off the bed. I made my way over to the door, unlocking it. When I opened the door, I saw a face that I never expected to see. Paul.

"Paul? I'm really not in the mood right now." I told him.

"I'm not an idiot Cassie, you've been cooped up in here all day." he stated. I glared at him.

"Are you only in here to state the obvious or what?" I snapped at him. His face softened into what looked to be pity.

"Oh no, Paul. Don't give me that look. I don't need anyone's sympathy on this." I croaked, trying as hard as I could to not cry again.

"I'm not giving you sympathy. I'm giving you comfort." he said, taking my hand and gently leading me to my bed again. He sat down on the edge of it pulling me with him, never letting go of my hands. "I know I've only met you yesterday, but you are something special Cassie. You're not afraid of anything, you put people into their place when they need it, me included." he joked. I offered a weak smile.

"What I'm trying to say is that people love you no matter what. You have Jared, and you have us. We are the protectors of La Push and you are a part of that now. We won't let anyone hurt you like you were hurt today. As you can see, your bad mood kind of put everyone else in one too. Quil's been sitting against the wall with his head in his hands for hours and Jared looks about ready to explode from all the tension." He explained, looking at me.

"Look, I did know Embry once upon a time. I may not have known him as detailed as you have, but he was a good kid. He did what was best for everybody."

I looked up at him.

"Is this speech supposed to make me feel better or worse?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Better. All I'm saying is that maybe you should give him another chance. Maybe here him out and see what he has to say WITHOUT ripping his head off in the process." he finished, gently squeezing my hand.

I looked down. I'm torn. I know that my head is telling me to agree with Paul, but my heart or what's left of it, is telling me to just leave how we are the way it is. I can't forgive Embry. He caused me too much emotional pain to just forget it and move on.

I took a deep breath. "Paul, I'm sorry. I don't think I can do that. It's over between us. When I told him I hated him, I meant it." I finished.

"All I'm asking for is that you think about it. Remember when I said yesterday that Embry doesn't hang out with us, but will soon?" he asked me.

"Yeah I do. Why?"

He closed his eyes. "Because Embry does what's best for everybody like I said before, he will become one of us. Don't ask me to explain because this isn't the secret for me to tell, but he will cut off his hair and grow bigger. He'll be different." he explained, finally opening his eyes again.

I was beyond confused. What is he talking about? Before I could say anything, he stopped me. "Don't worry about it just yet. When the time is right, you'll know everything. I just want you to keep this in mind for the future okay?" he asked.

Speechless, I nodded my head. He smiled and got up from the bed, untangling his hands from my own. He silently made his way to the door. "Wait!" I called after him. "Will you…will you stay here. With me? I'm tired and just want this day to be over. I don't want to be alone though." I told him, embarrassed of how stupid that sounded.

He turned around and came back over to me. He smiled gently. "For you? I'll do anything." he joked, causing me to actually laugh. "See? I got you to laugh! I think you're warming up to me." he teased. I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest. "Just get on the bed." I ordered him. "And don't take that the wrong way. I'm not stupid Paul." I quickly added once I saw his face light up. He playfully pouted and climbed onto the bed, flopping down on top of it. I climbed in after him, slowly lying down, facing away from him.

"Thanks Paul, for everything you've done. It means a lot to me." I whispered.

"No problem Cass. Like I said, I'm _always_ here to help." he responded, snaking his arms around my waist hugging me. I gently closed my eyes and let sleep envelop my entire body.

_Embry POV_

I flung the rock out into the ocean, counting how many times it skipped.

"Hey Em. Wanna talk about it?" I heard Seth's voice say.

I turned around and glared at him.

"You better not be talking about what I think you're talking about Seth." I deadpanned, turning back to the ocean.

"Come on man, you have to talk about it at some point! What you did back there was intense and you can't just blow something off like that!" he exclaimed.

"Seth!" I yelled. I've been doing that a lot lately. I'm snapping at everyone and my temperature has strangely gone up. I think I'm getting the flu or something. Another thing that I've noticed is that everywhere I go, I see Sam and his gang. They're always around and all they do is just stare at me like i'm a part of something important to them that I know nothing about. I'm completely weirded out and it's not helping that one of the pack members is the brother of the girl I absolutely _hate._

"Sorry. It's just, are you okay? After today? That's all I want to know." he asked me.

"I'm fine Seth, don't worry about me okay?" I said.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you back at my house later right?" he said.

I turned back to him again. "I'll see you there. Bye Seth" I told him. He waved at me and ran back up the path, out of sight. I sighed and shook my head. _Seth was right. That was pretty intense what we said to each other, but Cassie did always have a way to make things into drama.._

_ did I start sweating? What is going on with me? Am I sick or something? _ I lifted my head to look out at the rocks beyond the water and..._ of course..._Sam and his pack are here for their daily stare down contest with me. I looked away. _What do they want from me? I gotta get out of here before I pass out. _I slowly took one more glance out at the rocks and found that the pack was gone. _This is beyond freaky right now. _I carefully got up off the sand and made my way back home. _I'm definitely sick. I mean, what else could I be?_

**_What could it be? LOL I think we all know. Just to clear some things up before the next chapter, PAUL AND CASSIE WILL NOT BE TOGETHER. :P More like brother from another mother. They lean on each other from time to time. Next, What Paul was hinting about with Cassie about how Embry will be a part of them soon, he means he'll become a wolf soon and he just KNOWS that when that happens, Embry and Cassie will have this connection happen (Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge) so he tells her to be aware and watch out. Another thing is, the whole Embry POV part was to get you guys to know he's slowly turning into a wolf. He's the first out of his friends. The next will be Seth and then it will be Collin and Brady. You guys will meet Sam and Emily and Kim and everyone else later in the story, where I find room :) Embry will become a wolf soon so we can get this story moving :P Okay, I think i've done enough typing for today. _**

**_Please comment and review and I'll talk to you lovely people tomorrow! Bye guys ;)_**


	7. Cassandra St Clair: Detective

_** Hey guys! Welcome back! Okay, I'm extremely sorry for those of you who have ready this story so far and have been keeping up with it. I've been fighting off a really bad cold and I couldn't get well enough to write another chapter. I'm STILL sick too. :(( I'm really sorry.**_

_**On a better note though, I have updated this chapter for you all! It's not my best because I'm still getting better, but hopefully it will suffice for now. :) I'll probably update the next chapter tomorrow so KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED! :P**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy guys. 3**_

_Chapter 6_

_Cassandra : Detective_

_Cassie's POV_

"So Jared, What are you and the boys up to today?" I asked him, scarfing down my Lucky Charms. It's been a whole 2 weeks since the fight that me and Embry had since I've been here. I'm pretty much back on track as odd as it may seem. Even though all of the boys have been a big help, Paul has been the best with keeping my mind off of_ him._ He's been taking me places, playing games with me, etc… I know I already have a brother, but since I haven't seen much of Jared and really any of the boys for that matter lately, Whenever he can, Paul has been stepping in.

So far, everything in La Push has been a piece of cake. Well okay, not _everything,_ but pretty darn close. As long as Embry is as FAR away as possible from me, my life is pretty amazing. I think deciding to come back here was the best choice I ever made.

"Me and the boys are going to be out all day today Cass. I'm really sorry. If we could get a day off, you know we'd spend it with you." he told me, eyes full of guilt. I sighed. _Why is that always his answer?_ I've been trying to ask the boys to spend time with me for days, but all they can tell me is _that_. I'm actually a little suspicious as of right now. What must the boys be doing that they can't tell me the truth? Should I be worried?

"Jared… We don't keep things from each other right? We are always honest no matter what?" I blurted out before I could bite my tongue.

He looked up from his breakfast with a puzzled look. "Of course Cassie, why do you ask? Are you keeping something from me?"

I took a deep breath. "Actually, I think it's _you _keeping something from _me._ You, Jake, Quil, Paul, and Sam answer me the same exact way as you just did when I ask what you're up to. What are you guys doing that you can't tell me about? I'm getting kind of worried here. You've been acting kind of strange and I just want to make sure you guys are okay, that I'm not crazy here." I finished, nervously chuckling.

Jared slowly put down his spoon and reached over to grab my hand that was resting on top of the table. "Cassandra St. Clair. There is absolutely _nothing_ for you to worry about. Me and the guys are fine, I promise. Still, there is something that I think it's about time you know." he deadpanned, looking suddenly nervous.

I sat there, anxiously waiting for him to continue. "Okay. Do you remember when we used to hear these stories when we were kids about certain creatures? Creatures that we believed were only myths?"

I looked at him. No stories came to mind. I shook my head. "Sorry. No stories are ringing any bells." I told him.

"Well… Those stories were about Were-" he stopped. _Okay, I'm officially freaked out right now._ Five seconds later, the door swung open. I twisted around in my chair only to find the rest of the pack crowding around our living room.

"Hey guys!" Jake greeted, being his usual chipper self. "We have to get going now Jar," Quil followed up after. "We're already late. If we don't get back now, those Leech-" I heard Jared clear his throat behind me.

_ Okay, now I KNOW I'm not crazy. What are they hiding?_

"Anyways, come on Jared. We'll see you later okay Cass?" Paul spoke next. I just stared blankly at them all before collecting myself and saying, "Uh, Yeah. No problem."

Jared got up from the table, letting go of my hand. He bent down and kissed my forehead gently before exiting the house with the rest of the pack, closing the front door behind him.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I turned back to the table, holding my head in my hands. _Are they some kind of gang or something? Are they doing drugs or something else that I don't even want to think about right now? _Questions like these kept roaming around in my head until I couldn't stand it one more second.

I stood up.

_That's it. I have no other alternative. I'm following them._

The beach. The beach is where I finally caught up with them. The boys didn't look any different though. There were no weapons or alcohol or drugs. _Thank God._

Still, I'm not persuaded yet.

Keeping myself from being noticed, I hid behind the diving hill, being careful to stay away from the edge. The waves are huge today. The boys were walking up the path and yelling a name that I swear was "Embry". Maybe I am crazy. There is no way in hell that my boys would be speaking to, let alone be NEAR to, Embry Call!

Just to make matters worse, Embry himself walked over to them from the other side of the path. I could tell it was Embry from his build, but what was weird was that he looked JUST LIKE my boys. Almost identical. His hair was now short, he had cut-off jeans on, and…no shirt.

_ What in the world?..._

Thinking, my first assumption was that my brother and the boys were going to tell off Embry for hurting me like he did. Only now, they are just…

Talking.

Nothing more, nothing less.

They seemed kind of like…friends.

_Wait. What are you talking about Cass? Of course they aren't friends. No one would be that stupid to befriend a kid who hurt someone they love. You're just paranoid. Don't worry about it._

After a few minutes, I got bored of just watching the same thing. They were doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

I was just about to leave when I heard laughing. I quickly whipped my head around and saw something that I NEVER thought I'd see.

My brother and his friends _hugging and smiling at_ my ex- best friend.

Almost like some sort of Congratulations.

_No. Way. _

I stepped closer to get a better look, only that wasn't the case.

No land was there to support my feet.

I was plummeting down.

Down all the way until I hit what could only be the ocean.

_The ice cold, strong ocean._

I felt my head bump into something ragged and sharp, hearing a faint crack correspond with it.

Just after seeing a flowing line of red cross my line of vision, my eyelids became heavy and everything went dark.

**_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh snap. Sorry...ANOTHER Cliffy. They are just too good to avoid sometimes! :P Again, I will probably update tomorrow so you won't have to deal with this for too too long. Sorry about the length too. THESE STUPID CHAPTERS JUST WILL NOT LENGTHEN OUT YET! :/ _**

**_Hopefully this chapter was a little less suckish to you than it is to me :)_**

**_Anyways, Comment and Review for me please and I will take in ANYTHING you guys have to tell me :) That's pretty much the sole reason why I ask you guys to Review...along with some Compliments LOL. Only kidding :)_**

**_Okay, Thanks for reading Chapter 7 of Who Said Hatred Always Wins and I'll talk to you guys soon enough!_**

**_Bye guys xx :P_**


	8. The Truth About Imprinting

**_HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO'S BACKKKKKKKKK? That's right. Me. Amazing Emily ;) SO SO SO SO SO SO SO DARN SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING. I had so much going on! Still, I should be back later now that this story is picking up. It will be easier to just write it and get it uploaded for you guys to read.. If you are reading it ;) Okay! This chapter is my favorite so PLEASE COMMENT. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF THIS STORY IS GOING IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION. For me? Pweese? I'll love you forever! 3_**

**_Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 8 of Who Said Hatred Always Wins. :)_**

**_Bye Loves!_**

Blue eyes.

Beautiful blue eyes.

They seemed familiar, but… who's were they?

Before I could even start to think, my brain seemed to have a mind of its own. It started to shut down and once again I felt that familiar falling sensation before everything went black…again.

* * *

Voices. I can hear voices around me. They were speaking in hushed tones.

"There is no way in hell Embry imprinted, especially not on Cass!" I heard what I assumed to be Paul say.

Why is he talking about Embry? More importantly, what in the world is Imprinting?

Another voice spoke up and I strained to hear. "I didn't want to believe it either Paul, but did you see the look on his face when he went to rescue her? My sister has a good amount of admirer's, but I have never seen anyone look at her in that way before. He imprinted, only it's too bad that they hate each other's guts… or at least SHE hates HIS guts," my brother's familiar voice said.

A much deeper one followed, "You say that now, but now that Embry is a part of our pack, he'll be spending all of his time with us, and by that I mean us and Cassie. I thought it wasn't going to be easy BEFORE Embry imprinted, but now that it's happened… who knows?" Sam proclaimed.

"Still, the rules on imprinting haven't changed," Quil sounded on my near right. "When someone imprints, they automatically become whatever the imprintee needs. Obviously there is some tension between Em and Cass, but as soon as they lay eyes on each other while both being _fully conscious_," he emphasized. The boys let out a few chuckles. "Cassie will come around and realize she needs him more than anything; you can't ignore your soul mate." Quil finished, making the room silent.

WHAT?!

Am I in a dream? Is this some kind of joke?

I couldn't take it anymore so I shifted on what seemed to be my couch. I pretended to yawn and I slowly sat up. "Hey guys. What happened to me? I croaked.

The guys moved quickly to my side, either holding my hands or hugging the life out of me. "You're awake!" Jake stated. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm awake Captain Obvious." I joked. He chuckled and ruffled my hair and then reiterated his apologies when I winced in pain. I took my one hand out of Paul's grip and felt the back of my head. "Ouch!" I breathed. "Guys? Would you mind telling me how I went from up on the cliff to my living room couch with a gigantic bulge in the back of my head?" I asked, looking around at them. None seemed eager to talk. Soon enough, Paul hesitantly spoke up. "Well…Cassie, you kind of fell off of the cliff and banged your head on a jagged rock," he told me sheepishly.

"I what?!" I yelled.

"Now don't be upset, you're fine! Just a large bump, no biggie." Quil piped up from my other side. I relaxed. At least I didn't have a concussion or something. I caught Sam's eye from the other side of the room and gave him a questioning glance. "What were you even doing up there anyways Cass?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Now it was my turn to look sheepish.

Damn you Sam! Now I'm going to make a fool of myself explaining!

I looked down. "Yeah, about that…" I paused. Guess that cat's out of the bag huh?

Wait, did I seriously just say what Embry used to say?

Why am I even thinking about him right now?

I shook my head of the thought and took a deep breath. "Well, since you guys have been acting kind of weird around me lately, I decided to follow you, to investigate if you were…doing drugs or something…" I trailed off. Now, saying it out loud, I would make fun of myself too. I slowly lifted my head to see their reactions and mostly, it was amused.

I knew they would make fun of me!

"Don't you dare make fun of me! You have no right when I catch you being all buddy-buddy with my EX-best friend!" I snapped. Their amused reactions turned into guilty ones in a split second. Jared, Quil, Paul and Jake all turned to look at Sam who nodded slightly. He walked over to me, squatting down in front of the couch so that we were both the same height. "We would have never told you this if you weren't a part of our world now. I'm going to tell you about something that you may not believe. Promise me to listen to every word I say until I finish okay?" I nodded, unable to speak.

"The thing is Cassie, all of us here…are Werewolves," he said.

Werewolves? That would explain the heat, and the secrecy, and the diet. Oh my God, my brother and his friends are freakin' Werewolves! "We are descendants of the Quileute people who were the first Werewolves ever to exist. We can't control it, it's in our blood. That is the only explanation for the sneaking around and the lies and the temperature of our skin which you've already asked about." he finished, looking straight at me. I could tell they were all wary of my reaction to this. After a few moments, I blurted out, "THAT IS SO COOL! OH MY GOD!" They jumped. "Oops… Sorry" I blushed. Their faces lit up once more.

"You don't know how happy that makes us do you?" Jared asked. I just chuckled. My brother and best friends are mythical creatures! Of course I'd be excited! "Still, there is one more thing that you need to know." Jake added.

"That would be?" I asked.

"You are actually a part of us now. Well.. technically you aren't a wolf, but you are connected to one…" he trailed off. I just looked at him, having no clue where he was going with this. Quil smacked Jake in the head, obviously sensing my confusion. "Don't confuse the poor girl! That made absolutely no sense!" he said, making me chuckle.

"Well find then Mr. Imprinter- Of- The –Universe, you explain!" Jake shot back. Quil just smirked. "Okay, I will." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to continue.

"So, Imprinting. It's a wolf thing. It used to be rare, but that doesn't seem like the case for our pack. Imprinting is pretty much a system that tells you who your soul mate is; your other half. After you become a wolf, and lay eyes on that significant other, you automatically feel different. You feel as if that other person is the only thing keeping you grounded. You feel as if you were just seeing the Sun for the very first time. You want to be with her 24/7, you want to be anything and everything for her. She's just…yours." he finished.

Everything was silent until I spoke up. "You speak from experience don't you?" I asked softly, letting it all sink in.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Claire." He said with a small smile etched upon his face.

"I imprinted too Cass." Sam said from beside me. "Emily. My everything." He spoke, the same smile lighting up his face.

This whole concept should freak me out, but it doesn't. It sounds like…something I wish would happen to me.

I'm guessing Jared read my mind because the next thing I heard was, "You're an imprintee, Cassie." He looked a little panicked, like I was about to attack him any second. "I am? Oh my God.. Paul! I told you I don-" Paul cut me off, "It's not me doofus, even though I wouldn't exactly mind it…" he said smirking.

I blushed a deep red. "Well? Who is it then?" I asked looking at each of them. Jake spoke up next. "Cass, please don't get mad, but your imprint is-" I never got to hear his answer because the front door opened. I swiveled around and found myself face to face with...

Embry.

Those blue eyes.

Those familiar blue eyes.

Oh my dear Lord...

My imprint, my soul mate is my ex-best friend.

My enemy…

Embry Call.

_**Wooohoooooo! Well wasn't that a big Cliffy? Once again I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY for not uploading in weeks. A LOT has happened and I had no time to work on it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Click the comment button below. I really do think this chapter is the best so far and I NEED imput on how it was. THANK YOU!**_

_**Now i'll see when I can upload again. Shouldn't be too long.**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Emily xx :)**_


	9. Call of Duty Brings Everyone Together

**_ HOLA! Welcome back! Thanks for clicking "Next Chapter" ;) Hope this is a good one for you guys! Have fun reading this chapter! I know I had fun writing it. 3_**

Chapter 9

_Call of Duty Brings Everyone Together_

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I protested, springing out of my seat. "There is no way!"

"That's exactly what I said!" exclaimed Paul. I looked over at Embry. His expression had a mixture of confusion and…admiration? This is awful! This would have been so much easier if he still hated me! The thing is, Quil was right. Just looking at him, knowing what I think I know, I don't think I could make any part of me hate him anymore. Thanks a lot Embry…

"What did I tell you?" Quil piped up, smirking. All of us turned to look at him. "What? I told you that the minute they see each other again, they'll automatically pick up where they left off, like the fight never happened and Cassie never left. I'm a genius, I know," he told us. Jake reached up and smacked his head.

"Hurt's, doesn't it?" he said, chuckling. I turned back to Embry, doing a once over in my mind. Even though I'd rather slam my head in a car door than admit this, but…he did look pretty darn hot. He completely changed from before. He now had short, shiny dark hair, a very lean body and a chiseled face. Being a gigantic dog kinda suits him.

"Oh dude!" Jake said suddenly. "Could you maybe not think about her like that until I'm…let's see…dead?!" We all turned back to Embry who was pretty much the same color as a stop sign. I don't even want to know what Jake was picturing. Then for the first time, Embry finally spoke. "Cass, can we please talk?" I just looked at him, not knowing if I should trust him or not. He was gazing at me with pleading eyes, looking to the point of collapsing if I didn't give

in.

"Oh for the love of puppies, will just please just talk to him? If you don't, I'm coming after you for all of the thought's I'm going to end up hearing." Paul sounded, obviously impatient. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head slightly. Embry smiled and took my hand, leading me outside onto my porch swing. We both took a seat.

"What Embry? Just because you apparently have this wolfy claim on me doesn't mean I automatically forget the last five years." I said with a sigh. He looked down.

"You think I don't know that? I only came here to talk and to make things right, not have another episode like the one on the beach." he said, making me wince at remembrance. I was way too tired of fighting him so I just nodded and said,

"Okay, let's talk."

He started off softly. "I'm guessing you've heard about me huh?" he said exhaling.

"Not enough. I'm completely in the dark here." I said, turning to look out across the street.

"Well, then that's what I'm here for. Cassie, I don't think you understand how much it hurt to lose you. I was so lost, I didn't know what to think. I'm not telling you this to look for pity or to make you feel guilty, but all I'm trying to do is make you see what I went through; my point of view. So, please just let me get this out and then, if you still want nothing to do with me, I'll stay away…or as much as I can until I'm hurt physically for being too far away…thanks a lot imprinting!" he said flailing his hands up into the air. I chuckled, turning towards him again. "Okay, I know we've lost a lot of time together since you left, but that doesn't mean that we have to act like complete strangers to each other. I know you may not like it, but you still know me and I still know you; like the back of our hands." he started.

I looked up at him. "Are you sure you know me that well? If you did, you would have known that I couldn't be without you; do things without you. I may not have seemed like it, which I'm sorry about, but I still needed you; more than anything." I told him, playing with my hands.

"Of course I knew you needed me, but in all fairness, you did accuse me of ruining your life so talking to you was kinda out of the question. I know you Cassie; more than I know anyone else. I know that you like to sometimes go outside and lay in this very spot to watch the thunderstorms when they happen. You love lighting the most because it seems so powerful and full of wonder. I know that your favorite food is chocolate and how there isn't a time when you're watching TV and not scarfing it down. I even know that when you're having a good time with someone you care about, more than you'd like to admit, you get this little spark in your eye, like you're proud that you were able to meet them; the same look you're giving me right now."

I closed my eyes and looked down. He's right…

"I know you Cass, and I'm sure you do too," he said, trailing off.

"Okay," I started off softly. "So you know me. What does that have to do with anything?"

He chuckled lightly. "It has to do with the fact that we had the best friendship anyone could ask for. We lost it. I don't know about you, but I plan on finding it and keeping it where it belongs:" he took my hand and gently put it to his chest, right over his heart. "In here." he said softly. I could feel his heartbeat. It was slow and he was warm and I just felt like I could stay here forever, finding me and Embry's long lost friendship that I realize now is way too important to just forget. He was right. He knows me; more than I know myself.

"Embry?" I said, pulling my hand off of his chest, but keeping his big hand engulfed around my little one. "I'm only now starting to realize how big of a mistake I made. You were the one thing that I had and all I ended up doing was pushing you away like the idiot I am. Losing you, losing us, was all my fault and I know now that you were never the problem. It was me." I said, a tear threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Cass. It was not your fault. I-" Embry said before I cut him off.

"Yes Em, it was! Don't you get it? The boy that I thought I loved stabbed me in the back and I accused you without a second thought! Oh my God Em… I'm so sorry!" I said before collapsing into his chest, sobbing out all of the pain and suffering I caused the both of us. He held me close and stroked my hair, something he always used to do to calm me down. He really does know me…

After I calmed down, I picked my head up off of Embry and hugged him so tightly, he may have stopped breathing. "I missed you so much Em. Too damn much." I whispered. He instantaneously returned the favor, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head into my shoulder. After what seemed like forever, we broke apart. We just sat there, really looking at one another before collapsing into fits of laughter. " I guess we haven't changed at all, huh Em?" I asked, still chuckling.

"Not at all. Welcome home Cassie." he told me, smiling warmly down at me.

"I only have one question though. When you morph or transform or whatever it is you do, where do your clothes go? Do they stay on or…you know…" I trailed off, turning a little red. What? The question has been bugging me since I heard about Werewolves!

Em just laughed at me. "Do you want the honest answer or the answer you want to hear?"

My eyes widened. "Seriously? Eww…how do you stand that?!" I asked, severely creeped out.

"And she's back…"

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. "Shut it Call. Just because you are a mythical creature, doesn't mean that I can't still kick your ass. You remember all of our wrestling matches don't you?" I said, smirking.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh how could I forget? And you would be kicking this fine ass in what exactly?"

_Trying so hard not to roll my eyes at that statement..._

It took him a few seconds to figure it out. His eyes widened and we both blurted out, "Video games."

_Bingo…_

And with that, I sprang up off of the swing and pulled my long lost best friend into the house behind me.

He may deny this, but…

_I'm so going to DESTROY him in Call of Duty._

**_WOOOHOO! Next chapter is up! 3 I kinda liked this one. It was supposed to get Em and Cass back together as friends without being too...intense. And the whole "FOR THE LOVE OF PUPPIES" part just cracks me up! :P_**

**_SEE YOU LOVELIES LATER! 3_**

**_Emily xx :)_**


	10. Tickling Positions Can Take A Wrong Turn

**_GUYS GUYS GUYS. IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. IVE BEEN ON VACATION (WOOHHH!) SO I HAD NO TIME. I PROMISE TO BE HERE AS MUCH AS I CAN BEFORE I LEAVE ONCE MORE. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER AND THE CHAPTER IM WORKING ON WITH SUFFICE FOR NOW. PLEASE ENJOY MY LOVES! 3 :)_**

Chapter 10

Tickling Positions Can Take A Wrong Turn…

"Ooh! Ohh! Yes! I win!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. I have officially won Call of Duty against Embry; and by won, I mean "beat the pants off of". I laughed and turned to him, nudging his buff arm. "See? What did I tell you?" I gloated. Judging by his facial expression, I knew something was going to happen. Two seconds later, I was flipped over a large body that could only be Em's straddling me, pinning my arms above my head.

Well this is a strange turn of events…

Before I could even begin to process what was happening, an earsplitting sound of laughter erupted from my mouth. Embry of course had taken the moment to tickle the life out of me. "Em! Jesus! Don't start!" I screamed, trying to pry his hands off of me. I could see his face. His eyes sparkled, telling me he's back. He's back to the Embry I know and love. I've seen that look plenty of times to know that.

After what seemed like 2 hours of torture, he let up, flouncing back onto the couch, out of breath. He looks like he just ran a marathon. "So I'm guessing that was payback?" I joked, sitting back up and facing him. He chuckled, "Of course it was! You cheated!" he fake pouted, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes. "If you call me easily beating you because of your sucky playing "cheating"…" I trailed off, trying to provoke him. Without even saying a word, he flew back on top of me, obviously finishing what he started a few minutes ago.

Before I could even laugh, the front door swung open and the pack flooded inside. "Cass! What's happening? Is he hurtin-" Jared trailed off after finding us in our current position. The other pack members looked at us like we were the funnies thing on Earth while Jared looked absolutely horrified. Me and Em looked at each other. With slow realization, we figured out what all the fuss was about. Embry was on top of my entire body, straddling my waist. He had my arms pinned above my head and had his face inches away from my own. They must have heard the screaming…

NO!

Me and Em snapped out of it and scrambled off of one another. We fixed our clothing and sat on opposite sides of the couch, trying to act as if nothing happened.

Unfortunately, the pack wasn't fooled…

Jared slowly walked up to us with a horrified expression on his face while the other boys were trying to muffle their laughter. "What in God's name were you two doing?" Jared asked. I slowly lifted my head to look at them. "We were just playing Call of Duty. I won and he started tickling me. I swear." Paul snorted from behind. I glared. "Something to add Paul?" Embry asked, annoyed, taking the words right out of my mouth. "No…it's just that what we walked in on did not look like what you're telling us." he said, waggling his eyebrows. "Shut it!" I said sternly. He put his hands up in surrender.

"What he means to say is that you two were either getting it on or someone was being raped. That's the only explanation for the screaming." Quil said suddenly. "DUDE!" me and Embry screamed while flinging pillows at his head. He ducked just in time.

_He's lucky…_

I was pissed.

"Nothing ever happened! Embry and I just became friends again and I will NEVER want more! Just because Em imprinted on me doesn't mean I will just automatically love him!" I yelled, not realizing what came out.

It was harsh.

The boy's gazes instantly turned to Embry, who looked devastated.

_Crap…_

"Em…I…" I started to apologize, but he cut me off. "Why are you apologizing? I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he said. I wanted to tell him it wasn't, but I didn't want to push it.

"Okay! Now if you boys excuse us, I've got some Cassie butt-kicking to do." he said with a wink, picking up his controller that fell onto the floor during our little…moment. I smiled and nudged him. The boys said their goodbyes and left, leaving us alone once more.

_I really hope I didn't hurt him…_

**_OHHH... WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW? LET'S SEE LATER SHALL WE? SO SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH. IT WAS A LITTLE FILLER. SO SORRY. _**

**_BYEEEEEE 3_**


	11. Cassie Fighting H-O-T

_**Okay! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN GOD KNOWS HOW LONG. I'm getting close to vacation so I made a longer one for you guys. I hope this is good enough for right now. I'm hoping to get another one. Enjoy my loves! xx :)**_

**Embry POV: Wolf Form**

"It hurt." I thought.

Me and Paul were on leech duty this morning.

"What she s aid was a little harsh, but what did you want from her? You guys just created a truce from friggen' World War III. I'm sorry dude, but I wouldn't expect her to fall in love with you for a while." Paul told me. A low rumble escaped from my mouth. Paul shook a little, indicating he was laughing.

"What now?"

"I just think it's adorable of how much you love your best friend, imprint or no imprint. Still, I can't blame you. Cassie's a keeper. Don't even bother Em. I'm not supid enough to try anything."

That last part was only said because of the excessive amount of growling I was giving him. If he touched her, he'd die.

"Em. Has being a wolf not taught you anything? I can still hear your thoughts. By the way, you couldn't kill me, i'm too amazing." he said, cockily I might add.

"Just shut it and get back to the house. School starts in an hour." I told him.

We turned around and started making our way back.

"You better start paying attention in Biology." he thought out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in that class and i'm starting to feel a little nauseous with all the dirty thoughts about Cass." he said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh come on Paul! I don't have dirty thoughts... okay maybe I did once, but it wasn't my fault!"

I'm so lucky i'm in wolf form. I'd be the color of a tomato by now.

He laughed once again before taking off down the path.

He's so dead.

* * *

**Cassie's POV:**

"Hey! Need a ride baby sis?" Jared asked me, his mouth full of Honey Nut Cheerios. I smiled from the living room, putting my books in my purse.

"Maybe, if you chew with your mouth closed i'd give you an answer." I told him smugly. Next thing I knew, I was pushed from behind and onto the couch with a gigantic body on top of me. "Ugh, Jar!" All he did was smile innocently. I glared at him. "You must be loving this."

"Oh yes, Cassandra. I am."

A few more minutes of torture later, I was able to breathe again. I stood up and grabbed all I needed. Today was my first day ba ck at school since I left. I wanted it to be a good day. The only school on the Rez had already started so naturally, I was stuck at Forks. I didn't know what the big deal was between the pack and Forks, but it obviously wasn't good. Still, somehow the boys really wanted to be my protectors and enrolled.

Also, if I said I wasn't a little nervous and annoyed, i'd be lying. I really didn't want to make a big scene this year, but that's kinda hard with 5 ginormous and moderatly attractive guys following you around all day.

"To answer your question, yes, a ride would be nice." Jared smiled and grabbed his things as well, walking out our front door and to the car. Climbing into the drivers seat, Jared said, "Quil and Seth asked for a ride tool. Do you mind?

I rolled my eyes. "Jared, these guys are my brothers now. It will never bother me."

"This is why you're the best sister ever." he told me, kissing my cheek.

I chuckled, "I know."

It took a good 5 minutes to get to Seth's. Jared honked the car horn and 2 seconds later, the guys emerged from the house. It was odd. They were actually wearing shirts this time and honestly, they looked even more attractive, as if that were possible. I heard a sound of disgust come from Jared.

"Problem?" I asked.

"Yes. Stop hitting on my friends when you have Embry." he said, bringing a blush to my face. I didn't even know he was looking at me...

"What about hitting on friends?" Quil asked, as him and Seth climbed into the back seat.

My eyes widened. "Nothing!" I yelled, a little too enthusiastically.

Jared rolled his eyes while backing out of the driveway. "If you call staring at my friends with your mouth open and drool coming out nothing." he said, completely mortifying me. I slapped his arm, getting a feeling of satisfaction when I heart an "OW!" follow.

"It was not like that Jar." He smirked, telling me he would never believe that.

Quil chuckled from the back seat. He grabbed onto the driver and passenger seats and pulled himself up so that his f ace was imbetween me and Jared's. "It's okay Cass. I know we're hot and too hard to resist. It'll be okay." he said in a cocky tone, also making the move to kiss my cheek. I smiled and elbowed his chest, making him fall back into his seat.

"Is it just me or is she violent today?" laughed Seth.

"Yes. She is." Quil spoke again, rubbing his side. "It's kinda hot." he added as an after thought.

Jared piped up next, "Who are you, Paul? Everyone needs to stop hitting on my sister! I haven't even allowed Embry to yet." Soon all of us broke out into laughter from the disgusted look on Jared's face.

Brothers. Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em.

* * *

Okay. So far, my first day sucks. I feel like i'm some celebrity who needs 5 bodyguards to watch her every move. Everytime I talk to a new friend, the pack is there just staring us down like hawks. Especially guys. Embry pretty much combusts and whisks me away without any say. How can someone be flattered by imprinting? To me, it's down right ridiculous.

Right now, i'm without their presence. I managed to escape just before last period's bell. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can stay this way for the rest of the school day; or forever. I hope they know how annoying they are...

I just about opened my locker when I heard a, "Cassandra?" I stopped. No one ever calls me Cassandra. I slowly turned around and came face to face with a beautiful boy and girl. They had extemely pale skin and...great hair, but what seemed to mesmerize me were their eyes. They were the exact same shade of golden brown. Wow...talk about attractive.

"Yes?" I replied, a little wary.

The boy and girl smiled. "We're sorry for soming up to you like this, but we have never seen you before and wanted to welcome you to Forks High School." His voice is like silk. It has got to be illegal to be this attractive. The boy smirked kind of like he could understand my thoughts.

"Wow, thank you!"

"We're about to head over to lunch, You should join us Cassandra." The girl said, her voice just as smooth.

See? Why would the pack think Forks is bad?

"Please, call me Cassie, and I'd love to. Thanks for being so welcoming." I said with a smile.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Edward." she said, introducing themselves.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said, closing my locker. I noticed rings on both of their fingers. Were they married?

We started our way down to the cafeteria just talking and trying to get to know each other. Edward and Bella then led me over to a table with more beautiful people. What is it with this town? Are they all models or something?

I met Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I was a little nervous to talk because of how intimidated I was of them, but that soon changed. They turned out to be amazing friends.

Me and Alice were just about to get to the topic of boys (which I dreaded since the moment we started talking) when the subjects of the matter showed up at lunch, obviously searching for me. As soon as their eyes landed on me, their concerned faces turned into outraged ones. I thought they would explode on me for ditching them, but they couldn't seem to take their eyes off of my new found friends. The ymarched over and stopped at our table. Nobody said anything. As my head darted back and forth between groups, I realized that there was tension. Obviously something happened in order for them to act this way. Without a word, Embry took my arm and gently lifted me up out of the seat. I glanced at Edward, pleading with my eyes to not let the pack do this, but he just looked down at the table, not daring to meet my eyes. It was like some unspoken agreement occurred.

I gave up. There is no use fighting if my so-called new friends didn't even want me.

I was whisked away to a new table. As soon as we sat down, me between Paul and Embry of course, the pack was back to their cheery, fun-loving selves. I ignored it. I've had far too many run in's with their mood swings, even before being wolves. It's giving me whiplash. Still, I couldn't shake the felling that something is not being said.

Ugh...I'll ask them later. I'm not ruining my first day with mythical creature stuff.

"So Cassandra. How's the school life so far?" Jared asked, giving me his signature smile.

"It's fine. You should know, you haven't left my side all day." I retorted.

I couldn't help it...

An eyeroll later, "We came here to protect you. We don't know what kind of danger you're in now that Embry here is your soul-mate,"

I blushed.

"Naturally, people want to hurt us, of course, but in order for them to get to us, they'll have to find our weakest point: our imprints. If you get hurt, Embry will feel it and vise versa. It works the same with all of us."

I blinked. "Well that's intense." The boys laughed.

"A little bit." Jake commented.

Then, out of nowhere, a beautiful brunette came up behind the boys. She had long, curly hair and nice clothes, but I could tell by the sway in her walk, I wouldn't like her. Without any permission, she plopped into Embry's lap like he was a VERY comfy couch. In any other girl's mind, they'd be completely jealous. Right now, aside from the unwanted jealousy starting to bubble up inside of me, i'm sitting here trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable he looks. Looking around, the other boys defenitly agree. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a smile that was supposed to be seductive, but Embry would never figure that out. When it comes to girls being interested in him, he is the dumbest thing on the planet. Girls could flash him for god's sake and he'd still say, "She doesn't like me like that."

I could tell he didn't really know what to do. Being Embry's best friend for 16 years, it's trained me on understanding him without saying a single word. He didn't know if he should push her off or just keep her in his lap and endure the agony.

"Hey Taylia." Paul said, his eyes glued to her. I rolled my eyes. I was gust going to sit her and enjoy this moment that is Uncomfortable Embry, but no one else will help, so I guess it's up to me. It sucks to be an imprintee sometimes. Embry would be all over her if it wasn't for me. Still, Em looks about ready to explode so it's best I do this now.

"Taylia is it?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Okay...I hate this girl. I know not to sink to her level, but she is asking for it. What did I ever do to her?

"Oh nothing...I just wanted the name that goes with the bitch in front of me." I shot back, trying to hide my giddyness.

Her eyes widened as well as the boys, smiles threatening to show.

"Who do you think you are? Are you mad that one of your hookups likes another girl? You still have 4 others." She said, gesturing to Embry and then the others.

That's it!

I slapped my hands on the table and stood up. "You think i've slept with these guys?"

Paul piped up, "I wish.."

Embry shot him a look. "This is not the time!" He whisper-yelled.

Taylia untangled herself from Em and stood up too, the both of us staring each other down, waitng for the other to crack.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been best friends, practically a sister to them. I have never in anyway done something like that, beacuse if I did, I'd act like you: a bitch who only cares about what boy she's hooking up with next." I said.

The whole Cafeteria grew silent.

"If you ever touch Embry, and work whatever charm you THINK you have, you'll only break his heart. He deserves much more than that. All of these boys do. If you come near my boys again, i'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be walking with a waddle, not a strut." I finished, completely surprised that I said all that, but also very proud. Proud for standing up for my family.

Not a single sound was heard. aylia stood there, just as surprised as I was. We stared at each other a few more seconds before she picked up her bag and walked out of the Caf. not even b othereing to look back.

I took a deep breath and sat back down. The boys looked at me with an amazed expression. I blushed.

"Guys? Come on, stop looking at me like that!"

After a few moments, Quil snapped out of it, "Okay. That was so kick-ass! This is why you're my favorite girl!" he exclaimed.

I smiled.

"You care about me." Embry said later with a touched look on his face.

"Of course I do. I care about all of you."

"You definetly care about me more though right?" Em said. "I mean...I am amazing." he said cockily.

I rolled my eyes...again.

"Don't get any ideas. She was asking for it."

"We're glad you had the balls to put her in her place. Taylia's been after Em for years. She goes down to La Push for the beach and since we're always around, she's tried time and time again to get close to him." Jake spoke up.

"It's disgusting. T hank god I have you." Em said with a sigh of relief.

This time, my blushing was involutary. He is all of a sudden making me nervous. I was waiting for the imprinting to kick in... I've been fighting it for a while now. I probably wouldn't have acted that way to Taylia if me and Embry were to only be friends.

Em got up from the table and draped his arms around my neck, hugging me from behind. "You're the best Cass." he spoke, kissing my bare shoulder.

Talk about shivers...

And of course, being the horndog he is, Paul had to ruin the moment and say, "Okay. Is no one going to talk about how hot she was though?! I can't be the only one. We should get her mad more often."

I chuckled, while Embry threw a piece of lettuce at him, hitting him square in the face. The rest of the guys joined in, food flying everywhere.

My Boys.

**_Aww.. ISN'T THAT ADORABLE? I know. LOL :P Thank you guys for reading and PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH AND IF THERE ARE SUGGESTIONS SO I CAN MAKE THIS STORY HOW YOU GUYS WANT IT. It would really mean the world to me! Thank you 3 :P_**

**_Talk to you all later Okay? :P _**

**_Bye,_**

**_Emster xx :)_**


	12. Just No Sex on the Table

**_HEYO! I'M FINALLY BACK WITH CHAPTER 13 OF WHO SAYS HATRED ALWAYS WINS! THIS CHAPTER IS AMAZING. I DID IT WHILE ON VACATION (WHY IVE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG) AND IT KINDA JUST CAME TO ME. IT HAS A LOT OF SURPRISES AND HEART MELTING MOMENTS SO GIRLS. GET YOUR TISSUES READY. ;) OKAY. ILL STOP MY RAMBLING AND LET YOU GET ON TO MY NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY XX :)_**

_Chapter 12_

_Just No Sex on the Table_

It's been a week since my first day of school. Everything's been great. I'm with my boys most of the time, so life can never be boring. I've been seeing a lot of Edward and Bella and I've tried to talk to them, but ever since the first time we met and the look that was shared between the two groups, they've been avoiding me like the plague.

But away from school, I've been learning a lot more about the wolves and their heritage. The stories I've heard have been unreal. To think that my best friends and brother can do what I thought were myths, it's crazy.

Yesterday, the boys took me out to see my first phasing. Three words.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

At first I was a little scared because we drove out into the middle of nowhere and then start stripping.

No joke.

After they pulled me back from hiding behind a tree though, they phased into these beautiful, ginormous….dogs. They each had a separate color. It ranged all the way from silver, to rusty brown. The one thing though that wowed me the most, were the eyes. I could tell who each wolf was just by that particular feature. Their bodies may have changed, but the eyes. They never did. I guess that's the beauty of it. The pack may be able to turn from human to animal, but with the eyes, they were still themselves on the inside. They're still the same guys that I know and love.

Today, I unfortunately have more learning on Imprinting. The guys invited me to Sam's fiancé, Emily's house. That way, everyone can tell me not just the basics, but also real life experiences. Sam, Quil, Jake, and my own brother Jared have imprinted. They'll tell me about their situations so Embry isn't alone.

I finished my makeup and ran to the car. I'm late of course. You're amazing at first impressions aren't you Cass? Good thing she lives 5 minutes away.

After a few minutes of driving, I stopped in front of her house. Okay Cassie, you can do this. You know Sam. His soon-to-be-wife will probably be just as nice and welcoming. She has to if she's marrying a wolf…

I slowly walked up to her porch, and before I could even knock on the door, it swung open with Embry smiling on the other side of the threshold.

"Hey you!" he greeted.

"Hey Em. How did you know I was out here?" I questioned, a little weirded out.

He smiled. "You keep forgetting, you're my imprint. I can feel it when you're within a 5 mile radius of me. When-" he cut off. "Just get your ass in her. I might as well wait until you meet Emily."

He pulled me inside and draped his arm over my shoulder. "Oh and Cass? When you see Emily, don't stare. Sam doesn't like it."

I stopped. What the heck does that mean? Em just gave me a reassuring look and led me to the kitchen. Everyone was there. Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, and Jake were all sitting around the kitchen table eating the biggest muffins I had ever seen. I stood at the door for a few seconds when Quil noticed me.

"Cass! You're here." He waved his hand, gesturing me to sit at the table. I smiled and obliged, resting right next to him and Embry.

"We thought it was you," Paul piped up from the other side of the table. "Embry shot out of his seat so fast, we thought his seat was on fire." He finished, making the others howl with laughter like dogs (no pun intended) and poor Em go bright red.

Before I could tell them off, another voice beat me to it. "Guys. Can you leave Embry alone for 5 minutes? He's not the only one who's imprinted and it's even harder for it to be on his best friend."

These words came from a woman with black, shimmering hair. That's all I could see from the back. When she turned around, I could finally see her clearly. It took all I had not to stare. She was a beautiful woman. She had a petite face with only one thing different. She had 3 claw marks down the side of her left cheek. Oh god. A wolf didn't do that did they? Sam?

"Thank's Em." Embry said, snapping me out of it.

She turned to me. "You must be the infamous Cassie. I've heard a lot about you."

I chuckled. "Let me guess….Embry?"

Surprisingly, she shook her head and smirked. "Actually, it's been mostly from Paul."

Now it was his turn to turn red.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Emily. "It's great to meet you. Sam's a lucky guy."

"Thank you. You're always welcome here by the way. Think of here as a second home." she said kindly..

Quil put his arm around me. "You're one of us now."

I like the sound of that.

* * *

"Imprinting. A very powerful, yet pleasant thing." Jared started. We were all sitting in the living room, around the coffee table. Jared, Jake, Paul, and Quil were sitting across from me, Sam, Emily, and Embry. Jared wanted to start us off because he is my brother and "wants to tell me everything I need to know."

Insert eye roll here…

"Imprinting is originally supposed to be rare, but obviously that's not the case for our pack. This concept is simply a wolf's way of finding their soulmate."

I flinched. Something about that word just freaks me out about this whole thing.

"After a wolf phases, he is immune to imprinting at any time. When he finds that significant other, only when or if he looks into her eyes, he'll immediately feel different. He'll feel this…pulling, this urging to be next to her. He'll want to talk to her, touch her, do anything for her. Still, it's not just the wolf that feels different. It may not be right away, but the girl will feel something for her imprinter and when that happens, they're done. They can't ever take back those feelings. I mean, you can't fight your soulmate can you?" he finished, eyes landing on me. Somehow he knows I've been fighting Embry.

_Stupid brother…_

Jared sat down and Quil took his pace. "Now here comes the awkward part. Not every wolf will imprint on someone their own age. Sometimes they could do it on an infant, or a 3 year old child."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Are you serious? That's disgusting! "I know what you're thinking Cass and it's not as gross as you think. When you imprint, you become whatever the other needs. It could be a best friend, a lover, or a brother. If by any chance you imprint on a newborn or child, you have the same pull, but not in the romantic sense. When a wolf keeps phasing, they don't age so while she gets older, she'll start to feel a different type of attachment to you and then, you'll no longer act like a brother. Most likely, after that, you'll grow old together."

"But for now, just no sex on the table you two." Paul piped in, making everyone slap him on the head.

Anyways… "How do you know all of this Quil?" I asked.

He chuckled sheepishly. "I know because my imprintee is a three year old daughter named Claire."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"It's not just me. Jake over there just imprinted recently on a 2 day old infant."

_Jesus Christ._

Jake smiled from where he was sitting.

I mean, when I first heard a little about imprinting, I was completely terrified. I thought that if I jumped into it with Em right then and there, things would move way to fast and I would never be happy. Now though, hearing about how much these boys actually care about their girls and the patience they have to be whatever is needed, it's a lot more endearing and passionate than I thought. Embry may be my best friend, but like Jared said, I will fall for him sooner or later so I may as well stop fighting. I feel like I would want this and I'm lucky to have been picked for Em.

_That's it. If I fall for Em, so be it._

* * *

"Okay Cass. You know me and that the last thing I want to do is embarrass you, but the pack and I think it'd be a good idea to share my experience with you to tell you just how much you mean to me.

_Oh no… What are you doing Em?_

"I remember when we first met. You were at the beach with your brother at 6 years old. You were so carefree and friendly, I knew I had to meet you one way or another. When I came over, you flat out introduced yourself and said, "Wanna be best friends?" I agreed and we have been just that ever since. So, we grew up together. We were barely ever apart and I soon grew into a brother to you. Then of course your first boyfriend, Jesses came along and ruined our whole friendship, but let's not talk about that right now."

I had to chuckle at that.

"But when you came back, and I phased, I knew things would be different, but I didn't expect it to happen like this. Cassie, when you fell off of that cliff, I may not have mended things with you yet, but you still scared the shit out of me. When I rescued you, the first thing I noticed were your eyes. They all of a sudden seemed more beautiful and mesmerizing and I was being pulled in. At first I thought I was acting weird because my best friend almost died, but when they took you away from me, I was making myself go crazy because I wasn't with you. I wasn't there to keep you safe."

He was looking at me with such love and kindness, it took all I had not to burst into tears.

"Trust me Cass, when I found out, I tried everything I could to fight you, but when we made up, I knew I had to come to terms with what I was finally feeling."

He came over to me and kneeled down so that he was level with me. He took my hands and placed them into his.

"Cassie, I'll always be your best friend. You know that. I also willing to be just that if you can't do this right away. Just please. Just stop fighting what you feel. Like I said before to you, "I'll protect you from everything and anything." Let yourself go and I promise you, you'll no longer feel that tugging in your heart any longer." He placed one of his hands over my heart. I took my now bare hand and covered his, keeping it in place. I must have been crying because his other hand reached up and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Damn you Embry! He's driving me crazy. My heart is racing, my face is probably beet red. I don't know what to do. The pack is probably taping this to use it as blackmail or something.

Oh no. The guys will certainly go crazy because in a split second decision, I took both of my hands out of Embry's, grabbed his face and….don't make me say it.

I kissed him.

I kissed Embry Call

**_OH JESUS CHRIST. IM SO SORRY TO DO THIS TO YOU BUT THIS WAS PRETTY EPIC RIGHT? IF YOU THINK SO, PLEASE CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GUEST. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE -.- I'M WATCHING YOU._**

**_I'M CURRENTLY WRITING THE NEXT ONE AND I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT TOO. I KNOW I DO AND I USUALLY HATE MY CHAPTERS :p _**

**_See you in a day or two my lovely readers, _**

**_Emster xx :)_**


	13. It's Not Real

Chapter 13

It's Not Real

He reacted instantly.

As soon as my lips touched his, he removed his hands off the previous spot on my heart, to my waist, slowly pulling me into him, making it impossible to even think about moving.

He was warm, warmer than normal of course, but that just made it all the more comfortable. I could literally hear his heart pounding against mine, both of them in synch. This was completely unreal! It was like we just couldn't get enough of each other. I couldn't think about what the others were possibly thinking except "Ew, my two best friends are making out right in from of us."

As you know, I'm not one to be cliché, but I think this had to be the best moment of my life. If I wasn't his imprint, I probably wouldn't feel this way and as much as I try to deny it, I hope he feels it too. But, that very thought is what scared me enough to break away.

It was silent in the room. I couldn't hear anything, but the thoughts that were swarming around in my head. I didn't want to look up, but I had to see what he was thinking. His expression was a mixture of confusion and utter bliss. I'm pretty sure mine mirrored his. His hands didn't remove themselves from my waist, just like his eyes didn't break away from mine. With him being my best friend, or whatever he is, he could see that what I did wasn't intentional. He was concerned and was looking for an explanation when frankly. I didn't have one.

So, I did what I have been known to do in the past…

I wriggled out of his grasp and ran away from him.

* * *

"Cassie! Just wait, please!" I heard behind me.

I was currently speed walking to my car with probably a very pissed Embry hot on my heels.

Why is he following me? I'm already mortified enough as it is.

Just when I put my hand on my car door, a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "What the hell Cassie!? You can't just do something like that and leave!"

I glared at him. "It shouldn't have happened Embry! Do you know now embarrassing it is for me?"

"And you think I don't know that? In case you haven't noticed, I was also present in that kiss." he said, lowering his voice to a now concerned tone.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say it." I spoke, putting my head down, only to be brought back up by the boy standing in front of me.

His voice was soft. "You don't need to be upset Cassie. I know you, and what you'll say. You're going to say that it meant nothing. That we just got caught up in the moment, but is that how you really feel? Did what happened back there seriously mean absolutely nothing to you?" he said to me, eyes wide with hurt.

Before I could even think about how to respond, he grabbed me by the forearms and put his lips to mine….again.

It felt just like before: sweet, loving…everything it should be.

Why is this happening? It's like, as soon as he touches me, my mind and my body turn to mush. He has complete control over me and I hate it.

He gently slid his hands down my arms, resting them at my waist. Obviously not wanting to stop, he pushed me back so that both of our bodies were pressed against my car.

But, even when I thought it just started, it ended. Just like that. I could feel him pull away from me and I instantly felt alone again. I slowly opened my eyes to find a breathless Embry staring at me intently.

"Now tell me that meant nothing and we'll go back to only being friends. But, I know you feel if too and if you would just tell me why you're resisting-" I cut him off.

"Because it's not real!" I blurted out, making us both fall silent. "You're a wolf Embry. A wolf! Does that even remotely sound normal to you? And do you know what makes it worse for me? That you have some kind of claim of me! I can't help but think that whatever you're feeling or what I'm trying to fight, is not real. It's never going to be real Em. And that opinion alone, disgusts me. I'm your best friend and you know that's never going to change, but you deserve so much more. You deserve someone who is actually capable of loving you back. Not someone who can't and that you're stuck with for the rest of your life. How is that fair to you? I'm honestly embarrassed that every other imprint isn't tearing themselves apart just because they're scared to let themselves go. I'm trying so hard not to be that girl who's afraid to love because of one bad relationship, but I have to. You know how hard I fell for Jesse. I knew back then that it probably wasn't a good idea to give all I had away. Still, I told myself No and did it anyway, and do you know where it got me? It got me here, having a meltdown in front of the person I'm supposed to love. I went through humiliation, and the pain of losing you and my bother only to get here. My whole life changed after one stupid mistake. So no Embry, I may feel something, but I can never act on it again. I'm not putting myself or anyone I love in that position again. That's a promise."

My voice cracked, tears falling freely down my cheeks. I couldn't bare seeing his face so I wiped away my tears, got into my car, and drove home, not even bothering to look back.


	14. Not Seducing! It's Sexually Tempting

**_HELLO AGAIN MY LOVELY READERS! ONCE AGAIN, I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE. IM SORRY FOR ANY CONVENIENCE IF I CAUSED ANY :( I'M NOW OFFICIALLY IN MARCHING BAND AND I HAD BAND CAMP FOR A WHILE SO I HAD NO CHANCE TO START WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER LET ALONE THINK ABOUT IT. BUT! IT'S HERE NOW SO NO MORE FRETTING. I WON'T ALLOW IT. This chapter may be a bit confusing, I really hope it's not, but i'll explain what I think is confusing after the chapter, but if you still have questions, COMMENT BELOW! (...EVEN IF YOU AREN'T CONFUSED...COMMENT BELOW ;)) Whale.. enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys like it!_**

Chapter 14

It's not Seducing…It's Sexually Tempting.

Embry's POV:

I stood there. I just stood there and watched her leave. How could I have been so stupid? I knew how she felt and all I did was push it. Now she's gone and I physically and mentally feel broken. What am I going to do? I don't know how much more of this I can take! I have to do something…

I felt the presence of my pack come up behind me. "She'll come around Em," Jared said, putting his hands on my shoulder. "She's just confused. Maybe this is a good thing. If she's this worked up about it, it means that she's already in love, but just won't admit. You know Cass, she can hold a grudge.."

Oh my God! That's it!

"Jared! You're a genius!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He just gave me a confused expression, obviously not following.

"Why am I a genius now?"

"You said that she's already fallen, but won't admit right?" He nodded his head.

"Don't you see? Maybe all she needs is a push in the right direction." I finished with a wink.

After a few moments, the boys finally caught on. Seth spoke up. "Em! You're not _seducing_ Cassie into liking you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not seducing her… I'm just…tempting her sexually."

"That's the same thing idiot!" Jake responded.

"No. Nope. I'm not letting you go through with this. I'm going to be scarred for life with your little images I'll have to see. No. NOPE." Paul added.

"Oh come on Paul." I tried to reason. "You think we don't see what you think about when girls pass you on the street? I couldn't sleep one night because all I could see was b-"

"I get it! Fine!" he cut me off.

I smirked. "Just trust me on this guys. It'll work. She'll have to give up sooner or later."

The boys just stared, obviously not wanting to go through with this. After a few moments of uncertain glances between the boys, they reluctantly nodded.

"YES! Thank you! I promise, once this plan works, you won't ever have to deal with our drama anymore. That has to be reward enough." I said before taking off in the other direction, eager to start my brilliant plan.

_Get ready Cassie. I'll make you give in if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Cassie's POV:

I'm currently staring at Romeo and Juliet while sulking under my covers. _Stupid Romeo and Juliet and their perfect romance…well…almost perfect romance. Even though they die, why can't I have that? Why do I have to be in love with a stupid wolf, but be reluctant about it? I'm like a ticking time bomb. I don't know how much longer of this I can take. One of these day, I'm going to crack and his face or his personality will just make me run over to him and..UGH. Well it's not like he's planning on making me crack. I mean, if he's smart, he'd understand that from how I acted today…but he is Embry, the idiot who doesn't know when to stop. Still, he's my idiot and I couldn't have asked for a better one. Hopefully, he'll keep his distance._ I reached over and grabbed the book off my pillow. I took one last look at the cover before chucking it across the room at my door, except I didn't hear it hit. I looked over and found it in the hands of someone that I never expected to see…

"Bella?" I asked. She smiled lightly and walked in passed my door. "You must really dislike Romeo and Juliet, huh?" She joked, laying it on the end of my bed.

I smiled. "It's not them. It's what they had together…" I trailed off.

"Well that's why I'm here."

"Why now though? Ever since the first day of school, you kept your distance." I questioned.

She silently walked over to the edge of my bed and sat, looking down at me. "Trust me. I never wanted to, but you're a wolf girl and you didn't know anything about them or us yet. The pack told us to leave you alone until you figured the rest out," she said, voice like silk.

I groaned and sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Of course. They would take away the only friends I made that day…" I mumbled.

"Honestly, they were only doing what they thought was right. I would have done it to. You're their responsibility and even though wolves and vampires have a much stronger bond than before, there's still this…reluctance holding us back from each other. They're here to protect and you're their number one priority. Of course they wouldn't hand you over," she chuckled.

I looked at her. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Jake sent me," she responded.

"He what?"

"He told me all about what happened today. He asked me to come because I know how you're feeling, as weird as it may seem."

"Not to be rude, but how the hell do you know how I feel?" I asked.

She smiled. "Let me tell you a story. Before becoming a vampire, I got pregnant with a half-human, half-vampire hybrid."

My eyes widened.

"I know it sounds impossible, but it's the complete truth. While pregnant, I kept having this feeling that something was missing. That missing piece was Jake."

I raised my eyebrows. _Jake? I knew they were best friends, but what does that have to do with anything?_

"All I wanted was to be next to him. Every time I wasn't near him, I felt sick and depressed. I thought it was just because I missed him and he always just made me feel better with his warmth and his words. Turns out, it was something completely different. After the birth, we found out that the only reason I needed Jake so badly was because my unborn baby was connected to him. Connected in the same exact way that you and Em are connected. So yes Cassie, I do understand how it feels…especially in the other's shoes. That urge…that desire to be with Jake was so powerful, I didn't think of anything, but him. I needed him as much as I needed air. And that gut-wrenching feeling of loneliness when he wasn't right next to me was even more powerful. I felt like all of the light was sucked out of my life and the only way to get it back was to cling on to the power source for dear life." she ended.

"That sounds…horrible." I answered, feeling so sorry for her.

"I'm glad you think that because if you can even imagine that type of sensation and pain, imagine it from Embry's point of view. He's probably in serious pain right now because you left him alone. Cassie, understand that none of the boys pick who they are mated to. It's hard for both people, but that's part of the thrill and passion. That feeling of not knowing what you're getting yourself into, but not caring because you're with that person who means the most to you. That's all that matters. I don't think you understand how much I would have killed to be in your position. To have my own personal sun with me at all times, who no matter how much we go through, will never leave my side.

You may not think what you and Embry have is real, and I get that, but you two were mated for a reason. Imprinting is one of the most honest things about their lives and yours. It's honest because of the emotions that you feel. You're heart speeding up when you see him, being the only two people on this planet, the nerve endings on every single part of your body going into overdrive when he just as much as brushes against your skin. You may not want to believe you feel that way, but you do Cass. You honestly do. You can't fake love like that. The love is alive and present with you, but all that's different is that you _know_ who you'll be with forever. I came here to make you realize that Em is just as much in the dark as you are. He can't control himself when he's around you and from what I've heard today, you can't do it very well either. Can you at least understand that?" she questioned.

I looked down. I don't even know what to say anymore.

"I know you're heart's been broken and you don't' want that to happen again, but you don't have to worry about Em anymore. He's called a protector for a reason. Hurting you is not even in his vocabulary. Trust me, I felt the same with Jake and my daughter, but he's been with her through everything and has not once given up on her. Em will be just the same, if not better. All I ask is that you think about it. I promise you, you _and _Em will never feel that missing feeling in your hearts like I did again. " she ended, standing up from the bed.

She bent down and gently kissed the top of my head. She was gone before I could even utter a word.

My eyes wandered over to where Romeo and Juliet lay on my bed.

_Come on Cassie. Give in. Give in like Romeo and Juliet did. Remember what it feels like to fall in love again…_

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE BELOW. PLEASE READ. IT HAS TO DO WITH THE STORY AND SOME THINGS YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND. ALSO TALKING ABOUT NEXT UPDATE!:_**

**_SOOOOOOOOO.. was that confusing?...Yes? No? Maybe so? I have Embry and Cassie feeling different ways for a reason. I wanted Em to feel like he has to prove it to himself that Cassie loves him by "Sexually Tempting" her. After this chapter is where the fun, dirty parts come in. Just some light, comic things, nothing too bad. And with Cassie, I wanted her to have this talk so that she would really open up to the fact that Em won't hurt her like Jessie did. This way, it's kinda like cat and mouse with the couple. Embry will be trying to get her to crack while Cassie is still a little resistant. She'll understand in the future what Em is trying to do so she'll resist on purpose to not want to give him the satisfaction ;) It'll be good. I promise. Their may be some pointless chapters to show you guys what they're doing, but i'm sure you'll enjoy them! Still, IF YOU HAVE EVEN ONE QUESTION OR ONE COMMENT OR ONE SUGGESTION. I ASK YOU TO COMMENT. Please guys, it's really just because I need the feedback to see if anyone is even enjoying this fanfic anymore along with giving me idea's on what I should do in the upcoming chapters. TRY! Thank you for reading this chapter and this note down here. I'm hoping to put up another chapter before school starts so WISH ME LUCK! 3 Love you guys and I'll talk to you soon :)_**

**_Emster xx :)_**


End file.
